metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unnamed Suit
Is the name for this official? BambookidX 05:30, 25 July 2007 (UTC) :Wikipedia:Items_in_the_Metroid_series#Ice Beam and Wikipedia:Creatures_in_Metroid_Fusion_and_Metroid:_Zero_Mission#SA-X use "Omega Suit", but really I don't think Nintendo even gave the suit a name.--Richard talk 15:54, 25 July 2007 (UTC) oh crap... I accidentally just deleted the char. block... oops, I don't know how to put it back, would someone do this please? If you can't destroy it, it's a glitch, or "Friendly Fire" is off 05:18, 12 September 2007 (UTC) It doesn't have an entry in the inventory screen. Isn't it just meant to show that Samus has recovered her Ice Beam? I thought it was simply meant to show that she is just as she was; it wouldn't be obvious without a colour change. Rob You guys are pretty much spot-on. This whole article, from the name on down, is nothing but fan created bs. It’s not a merging of old and new suits. She absorbed a Core-X and gained new abilities, just like she’d been doing for the entire game. Yes, it was a special case, but it’s still just an upgrade to the Fusion Suit. If we aren’t creating articles for the “Varia Fusion Suit”( which is what that Prime screenshot is actually of, btw) and “Gravity Fusion Suit”, we sure as heck don’t need this. I considered putting it up for deletion, but instead I’ve merged the extremely limited good info from this article into the newly-expanded Fusion Suit entry. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 09:42, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :Making it a Redirect won't solve the problem. Besides this is a major change and requires a vote. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 17:37, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh yeah btw:Well actually it does has an effect:a hit to the Omega Suit from the Omega Metroid will not cause Samus to lose all but energy point. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 17:41, 26 December 2007 (UTC) :::I never said it had no effect. I just meant that there is no evident structural change. It is just a simple functionality upgrade like the Varia and Gravity Suit Data. It is still the Fusion Suit new, just as it was stillthe Fusion Suit then, only with thermal and gravitational capabilities. Similar to those, this upgrade reduces damage and results in a color change. And, just as the Varia enabled her to withstand cold temperatures enough to venture into ARC and absorb Blue X, this shields her enough to wield the Ice Beam (which conviently comes bundled in). --AMetroidGuy (talk) 04:12, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::And I heartily disagree: considering that I have updated the Fusion Suit article to include all pertinent and verifiable information from this one, I think a redirect quite handily solves the problem of having a mostly-fanon article under a fanon name. In these circumstances, it would be what is known in other wikis as a “merge”. But, I respect that you disagree and you’re working hard to run things around here, so I’ll nominate it for proper deletion. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 04:12, 27 December 2007 (UTC) For those of you reading this now the discussion has ended and this article is here to stay. Power Suit Wasn't this item listed as "Power" in the suits category? (Instead of "Varia", "Gravity", etc.) Shouldn't it then be called the "Power Fusion Suit", "Fusion Power Suit" or "Power Suit (Fusion)", to differentiate it from the Power Suit, like all of the other Fusion variants. Why would this be named after the Metroid, anyway? If anything, I'd have named it after it's bearer, SA-X, if there wasn't an official name. 09:30, 11 July 2008 (UTC) what I think possibley the sa-x core caused the change You think? SARCASM ALERT: CRIMSON [[User:Armantula513|''Arm''''antula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 06:45, 2 August 2008 (UTC)